


Some Fun

by Lunaraven0



Series: Stuff to Never Show Your Mother [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff and Smut, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Wilford learned how to shapeshift just for this.





	Some Fun

"Wilford, what the fuck?"

"I wanted to know if I could, okay?! Anti kept yakking about his, and I wanted to know what it was like!"

"You can change back right?"

"Yeah, I made sure."

"Good." Dark pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course the first thing Wilford tested his shapeshifting abilities on would be his dick. "Do you even know what it looks like?"

"No, I told you, it's inside me."

"And that means what?"

"I don't know. I can sorta vaguely feel it, like, I know its there, and that it's a dick, but that's it."

"Why'd you come to me about this?"

"I trust you, and I think it'd be easier to... _explore_ this with another person helping."

Dark sighed. "Fine. After I'm done with this paperwork, I'll meet you in your room."

Wilford beamed and wrapped Dark in a hug. "Thank you so much!!" He darted out the door, practically skipping with excitement. Dark just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

~

When Dark got to Wilford's room, he was already there, splayed out on the bed, shirtless. "Hey Dark."

"Hey. Are you ready?"

He sat up. "Yeah."

"Ok. Before we do anything, have you figured anything else out about it?"

"It moves."

Dark just stared. "...what the fuck."

"Sometimes it's just, like, getting comfortable, but I was thinking about what we were gonna do here, and it started twitching a _lot_." He looked down. "Its kinda doing it now."

"What's it feel like?"

"Like, lots of stuff is moving around. I can make it stop if I think about it, but then it just feels like a normal boner."

"...okay then. That's good to know." Dark sat down next to him. "Take off your pants."

Wilford did so with a dramatic flourish. Dark looked him over. Where his dick normally would have been was just a slit in his skin, slick with some sort of clearish stuff. It seemed to bulge out a bit as something substantial moved behind it.

"Woah."

"I know."

Dark reached out a hand, then hesitated. He quickly pulled off his shirt. This was probably going to be messy. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Dark gently pressed a hand on Wilford's slit and slowly rubbed circles against the bulge. It seemed to follow his hand, pressing out against it

"Ffuckk, _Dark_ ," Wilford moaned. "That's, holy _fuck_!"

Dark smiled. "You love that?"

" _Yes_! Fuck, _more_ , please!"

Dark obliged, moving his hand faster. Wilford groaned as the bulge pressed into Dark's hand, then slipped out of the slit. It was a very long, thick, bright pink tentacle-looking thing, covered in more of the clearish slick stuff, that pressed into Dark's fingers, almost wrapping around his wrist. It seemed to be really sensitive, judging by how Wilford was swearing and panting so hard he could barely say anything coherent.

Dark pulled away from it. "Wilford. Wilford. Look at me, remember to breathe, okay?"

Wilford did so, leaning on Dark's shoulder. "F-fuck...that was...a lot."

"Do you need a minute?"

"Y-yeah." He looked down at the now exposed tentacle. "Holy shit."

"Yes, Wil, that's your dick."

Wilford giggled. "Yeah, I got that! It's just... _fuck_."

"Yes, that's generally what you do with dicks."  
Wilford giggled some more. "Stop making me laugh! It's distracting!"

"How's _this_ for distracting?" Dark took off his pants and did his best suave pose.

They both lost it then, doubling over with laughter. "S-stop! Stop! I'm gonna die, holy shit!"

"Okay, okay!" They held each other as their laughter died down, smiling. "That was a dumb joke."

"You said it!"

"I know!"

"It was so dumb it made my dick hide! Look!"

Dark did not look. He just started laughing again. "This is ridiculous!" He cleared his throat. "Why don't we get back on- _oh my god your dick actually hid what the fuuck_?"

"It just did that by itself, no joke."

Dark had to bite back more laughter. "Okay. No more jokes." He took a deep breath. "Let's see if we can coax it back out then, hm?" Then he kissed Wilford, trailing down his neck, making marks as he went. Then he went for his thighs, giving each a lot of attention.

"Oh, _yes_." Wilford shuddered and laid back, giving Dark plenty of room to work. One hand threaded through Dark's hair, the other clutched the sheets as Dark ran his tongue over the slit. "F- _fuck, Dark_."

Then Dark started sucking at it, loving how it made Wilford pull at his hair. The tip of the tentacle poked out, and Dark allowed it to fill his mouth. He hummed as it writhed, curling his tongue around it.

" _Dark, Dark, holy fuck_!" Wilford moaned. " _Fuck, please! Oh, please Dark_!"

Dark quickened his pace, eager to give Wilford what he needed.

" _Dark, fuck! Fuck! Oh, fuck!_ " Wilford came with a groan, arching his back as he did.

Dark made sure to swallow all of it, then checked on Wilford. "How was that?"

"F-fuckin amazing." He cupped Dark's face and pulled him in for a kiss. "Now I get to do you."

Dark smiled, kissing back. "Well, it's only fair."


End file.
